1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traction devices, and more particularly to a cervical traction device for use with a stretcher, especially with the type of stretcher that is used for transporting trauma patients with spinal cord injuries by helicopter, for providing traction to a person having a fractured neck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide traction to an accident victim suffering from an injury to the spine or the neck. Providing immediate traction to such an accident victim alleviates pain and prevents further injury during transportation to a hospital.
It is often desirable to transport such accident victims from the scene of the accident or from one hospital to another hospital by helicopter, but transportation by helicopter is restricted by weight and space limitations.
Many of the known traction devices use some sort of free weight mechanisms, which are clumsy, bulky and not adapted for use in a helicopter. Others are heavy or require heavy weights, or are very complex and expensive.
Further, the known traction devices do not provide for adjustment of the direction of the pull or traction so that a straight pull on the spine may be accomplished for every accident victim, and the known devices use complex means for applying and adjusting traction.